Ankhseram's favorite- Gray's little sister
by Juli.Pow
Summary: In the year x774 when Deliora attacked, Celeste died. But it was not supposed to be that way. Fate had something else stored for Celeste. So, with an interesting twist to things, Celeste was revived with a new goal and dream! Follow Celeste's journey with all it's twist and turns. Will she be able to reunite with her brother? •Later, maybe Laxus x OC or Natsu x OC•
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**** Fairy Tail and all its characters belong to Mashima-sensei! Only my OC Celeste belongs to me. **

**Author's Note: I couldn't get this idea and OC design out of my head, so here I am writing another fanfiction for all you Fairy Tail fans. XD (That is what happens when I should think about homework and study…. My brain loves to do this to me when I need to concentrate on something else… xD) Nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this story and like my OC Celeste! :3 Have fun reading~**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

In the year x774, a fecerious demon from the books of Zeref, known as Deliora, rampages through a small city in the north. It wrecked havoc on his way, destroyed buildings and killed hundreds of people and families, until only debris was left of the once so peaceful town. Only then, Deliora was satisfied and continued on his way, leaving only destruction behind.

A fearless ice wizard and her student arrived by the scene just as Deliora was growing smaller in the distance.

Ur looked around the destruction and tsked. "Once more Deliora only left chaos and death behind in his path… How much longer will this have to continue? How much longer do we have to bear with this rampaging demon?!"

Meanwhile, Lyon looked around the debris, searching for survivors. Suddenly, he heard a silent groan and spotted a boy his age, half buried under a piece of debris. "Ur! Over here!" He shouted for his sensei and rushed to the boy's side. "Oi, are you alive?!"

Ur quickly appeared next to him and lifted the debris from the boys leg. "A survivor?!"

The boy with dark hair slowly opened his eyes. "Deliora…" Gray mumbled as he stemmed himself up and stared fearfully at the demon who was slowly vanishing in the horizon.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Ur touched the shoulder of the boy carefully, as it seemed to be a miracle to her that the little guy was able to survive such destruction.

And just as if Ur was able to break Gray out of his stupor, the boy bolted up and looked frantically around. "Cel!" He called loudly in panic while looking around.

"Cel? Who's that?" Lyon asked Gray in confusion while Ur stood up and looked at the panicking Gray sadly.

"Celeste! M-My imouto! Where is she?!" He shouted at them, not wanting to believe that something happened to her after they just lost their parents a few hours ago.

Ur looked sadly down to Gray. "I'm sorry… but you're the only one we found alive."

Gray's eyes widened at that in disbelief and fear. "N-No! That can't be! S-She was just right next to me!" He screamed at her before turning around and running towards the debris, where he knew his little sister was before he blacked out. "CEL! **CEL!**" Gray shouted desperately at the verge of tears as he remembered his sister's brave face after seeing their parents die… No, she couldn't have died! There was just no way!

Ur just looked utterly sadly at Gray as he started to try and dig through the mountain of debris, all the while screaming his sister's name. Lyon just sighed.

"C-Cel!" Gray screamed again and dug his fingers into the debris, tears streaming down his face. Just then he spotted something familiar looking and lifted a little piece of debris off it. His eyes widened in horror as it was a little, torn off and bloodied piece of the yellow dress with sunflower pattern his sister had worn… as well as a little arm peeking out from the rest of the debris. "N-No….! Celeste… Y-You can't be…. You can't… Imouto…" Gray choked on air as he collapsed next to what he found that belonged to his little sister… Had belonged to his little sister. "**NOOOOO!" **The boy screamed before breaking out in tears. It was a sound filled with unbelievable sorrow, sadness and horror, nothing someone his age should be capable of making.

"…I'm sorry." Ur apologized sadly to the boy as she knelt down behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder in support. "But I believe there's nothing more we can do for her…"

Lyon looked sympathically at Gray before staring sadly down at his feet, knowing exactly how he felt, being a survivor of Deliora's destruction himself.

Gray just gritted his teeth while tears streamed down his face as he softly took the torn off piece of the dress in his hands. "…He will pay! DELIORA WILL PAY FOR THIS!" He shouted in rage and thrist for revenge.

Ur frowned sadly at that before she sighed and stood up, already having decided on taking the boy in as her student. No matter how much darkness now surrounds him, she may be able to help him back to the path of light. That's what she's living for and that's what she will fight for.

_Meanwhile, in an unknown place…_

"_W-Where am I…?" _A little, seven year old girl slowly opened her brilliant green eyes. She looked around but couldn't move. The dark haired girl's gaze shifted around in confusion. She was surrounded by bright golden light and seemed to float in a sphere of some sorts._ "W-What's going on?!" _Celeste narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out…where she was…and what happened…

Green eyes widened as she finally was able to get through the hazyness of her mind and recalled what happened: Deliora attacked their town and destroyed everything in his path… Her parents then hid her and her older brother just before both got killed… She remembered how she and her brother fled out of their collapsing house… How they both tried to get away from the demon before she suddenly stumbled and tripped… How Gray stopped to help her getting back up…. And that's when she recalled what happend then… How she got a bad feeling and looked up just to see a huge piece of debris flying their way and then… how everything seemed to slow down… How time itself slowed down as she pushed her older brother as far out of the way as she could without even thinking… And then, how she was hit by the giant piece of debris and crushed by its sheer weight…

Celeste gasped at that and shuddered before she was slowly able to lift up her arms as her frozen state seemed to wear off. _"…I'm dead…..?" _She whispered into the bright, seemingly endless space of light while staring at her hands in disbelief and confusion, her child mind not being able to wrap around that fact…. Nor the fact that she still could think…and feel her fingers…

"**_Fear not, child…" _**Suddenly, a loud, deep, rumbling, but warm voice sounded through the sphere.

"_Huh?!" _Celeste got out and looked around the sphere as she slowly sat up…not being able to make out from where the voice came from as it sounded like it was coming from all around her.

"**_You were right, Celeste Fullbuster. You indeed died." _**The voice told her.

Little Celeste furrowed her brows before nodding slowly in understanding. _"…I see. But what is about Nii-san? …Did Gray also …" _She asked the voice desperately, hoping her brother was able to survive.

The voice was silent for a while, as if baffled to how this child was able to get over her death this quickly and especially accept the fact. That is something he almost never sees, only by special and strong willed humans. But that she still worries over others after everything that happened was truly something special. **_"…Gray Fullbuster is still alive." _**The voice told her after being silent for a couple of minutes…well…if there would exist time in a place like this.

"_Really?! I'm so glad." _Celeste smiled happily, being able to accept her fate because she could save her brother after all, so there's was nothing to regret on her part.

The heavenly voice fell silent at that for a moment again. **_"You have no regrets, Celeste Fullbuster. But fate was not supposed to be that way. A lot of important matters were planned for your future. You're something special, child."_**

Celeste blinked at that. _"What do you mean, mister… sir…? Ehm… Excuse me, but I don't think I got your name…" _She said in childish wonder.

"**_Child… That is not of importance at the moment. Do you know where you are?" _**The voice grumbled at her.

The seven year old girl looked around the bright light sphere and chewed on her lip thoughtfully. _"In the afterlife maybe…?"_

"**_Not exactly. You're in a timeless space in between the world of the living and the world of the death." _**The voice explained to her.**_ "But there's a reason you're here and not in the afterlife together with your parents."_**

"_Mommy and Daddy are there?" _Celeste couldn't help but interrupt him as sadness flooded through her as she remembered the death of her parents.

"**_Quiet, mortal. Let me explain first, and then you can ask questions as much as you want."_**

Celeste bit on her lip at that and nodded quickly, not wanting to anger whoever was taking the time to talk to her.

"**_As I already mentioned, you're something special because it wasn't planned for you to die today. In fact, both you and your brother Gray should have survived the attack. But something… happened that changed the events… for the worse. That's why I am left with only one option to fix this issue or the mortal world will be doomed. This option is you, Celeste Fullbuster."_**

Celeste bit on her lip at that to not interrupt the explanation of the being that spoke to her. Her thoughts raced as her child mind tried to understand the things that were being said. Luckily, she always was smarter than others her age and so was able to understand the majority.

"**_Celeste Fullbuster, you were chosen to deal with the… problems in the mortal world. You were chosen to fight for the right things and hinder everything from collapsing. That means, as much as it usually is against my profanities, you can be revived and send back to the human realm to live with Gray Fullbuster, but only if you swear on your brother's life that you will also live to fulfill the tasks given to you…for the sake of everybody."_**

Celeste just gaped in disbelief at what the voice said. "I…" She opened her mouth to say somethig, only to close it again as no word was able to come out. Was this really happening? Could she really trust this voice? …Was there really a chance for her to live with her brother…but for what price? Celeste chewed on her lip as all these questions ran through her head, but the more she thought about it… The more it was getting clear to the seven year old. She had nothing to lose anymore, she already had died. And now for someone to offer her something like this… that she could see her brother again, who was already hit so hard by their parents death, not to mention hers as well now…. To see her brother again and support him, she would risk it all. And if it was for the greater good, what was there to lose?

"…_I accept your conditions, sir." _She told the voice in true determination, not knowing what these tasks were yet, but having the feeling already that she would do the world a favor if she does this.

"…**_Good choice, child. Indeed a wise decision from someone your age. Just a warning before I ask you again: The world's fate will lay on your shoulders and you will have very hard times and fights before even being able to get near your brother. Do you still want to accept, even when knowing that you will have to go through a lot for that?"_**

Celeste just nodded, not considering declining that offer, even regarding the danger awaiting her._"Yes, if that is what it takes, I will do it." _

The voice fell silent for a moment at that. **_"You're really someone brave for your age, Celeste Fullbuster. I will tell you everything then. But before that child, now that I'm able to trust you enough, let me tell you one important thing..." _**

Celeste blinked at that and couldn't help but feel childish curiousity rising up in her. _"What is it?"_

"**_Celeste Fullbuster, because you will fight for the greater good and as a thank you for your upcoming duty, you're worthy enough to know my name. I am known as Ankhseram to your mortals, the overlooker of all!"_**

"…_W-What?!" _Celeste eyes widened at that in utter surprise, she had read about the name Ankhseram in the books of ancient history before, that her mom loved to read just as much as she does. _"…Y-You're kami-sama?!"_

* * *

**So, that was the Prologue! :3 I hope you are interested in reading more of this story as well as getting to know more about Celeste herself. I would love to read your thoughts on this, so feel free to comment! :)**

**Updates will be slow, because I first have to gather ideas for this story as well as think of the overall story line. Nevertheless, I wish you a great rest of your day! ;)**


	2. The mystic masked mage

Chapter 1- The mystic masked Mage, who is followed by darkness

* * *

_10 eventful years passed by. Now, in the year x784…_

Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy just returned from the whole 'Tower of Heaven' incident and the whole Fairy Tail guild was celebrating their newly built guild building. But of course, Fairy Tail wouldn't be Fairy Tail if things didn't escalate quickly… And so it happened that Natsu started an all out brawl with Gajeel, one of the newest members of Fairy Tail.

"Geez… Why does it always have to end that way~" Lucy whined and sighed fondly.

"That's just how we are." Erza told her easily before happily digging into the strawberry cheesecake in front of her.

Lucy sighed at that again before looking over to Gray, who was surprisingly being pretty silent since they returned. "But I'm actually surprised that you aren't in the middle of this as well, Gray. Is everything alright?"

Gray was ripped out of his thoughts at that. "Huh? Did you say something Lucy?"

Lucy huffed at that. "Excuse me, I was talking to you-" She wanted to tell him…before an actual stool crashed right into Gray's face, barely missing her. "Kyaa!"

"….Oi! Which jerk was that?!" Gray snapped angrily as a tick mark appeared on his head, totally forgetting about this weird feeling he had just now as well as the memories of his dead little sister that just had flooded back to him. He looked in the direction of a mischevious giggling fire dragon slayer and jumped up. "Was it you, flame brain?!"

"Oh? Is a stool too much for you to handle, ice princess?!" Natsu glared back at him before the two started a full-blown fight, being close to destroying the new guild hall…

Lucy sweat dropped at that. "…Nevermind, I was worried for nothing. Seems like everything's just like normal." She shook her head fondly before smiling cheerily.

Meanwhile, a mysterious masked mage was entering Magnolia, while making sure she stays hidden in the shadows. "…I finally was able to make it here…. Magnolia, the town of the Fairy Tail guild… Finally…" The female whispered to herself before jumping up to the roof of a house. There, she crouched down in the shadows and let her eyes wander over the busy crowd of normal people. Mismatched eyes observed everything seriously, looking for suspicious behavior of those that were after her.

'_Was I finally able to get rid of them?' _She asked herself, but even when it seemed that way, she couldn't relax. She doesn't even know what that word meant anymore. Being on the run from her pursuers for years while also being the one to assassinate some of them made this to you. Sometimes, she just wished for a bit peace… But obviously that was not happening soon.

Her right eye, that was of a rich smaragd green color as well as her left eye, that was colored in a mesermizing gold, were standing out from the dark purple of her mask in form of a chinese dragon that was covering her face, hiding her identity from all the innocent civilians that might be pulled into this.

The female's muscles tensed before she stood up in one fluent graceful motion as she noticed that something was wrong. She quickly pulled the hood of her dark purple cape back up over her head, so covering her long, straight black hair. _'…No. One of them found me…' _She tsked as she noticed a black figure moving really quickly towards her out of the corner of her eye and started to quickly run and jump over the roof tops.

Someone dressed in a complete midnight black cloak raced after her, a scythe raised behind his back, ready to strike his prey at any moment while he bared his bare, white teeth.

Adrenaline shot through the masked woman and she just flinched slightly as her pursuers suddenly appeared beside her with unbelievable speed before she was able to jump into the air, over the swipe of the scythe and so dodge the attack. She bit on her lip behind her mask as she heard how some people noticed her fight and gasped in shock while staring up to them.

The head of her pursuers snapped around at that and she could hear how he growled at the people, clearly taking aim at them as well.

"I will not let you kill innocent today, you fiend!" The masked female shouted seriously and kicked her pursuer, so sending him flying back a few meters.

A deep, dangerous and dark sounding growl errupted from the throat of the 'man' at that and he got down on all fours. Bony white fingers that looked like literal bones came to view as the thing looked back at his original prey with glowing red eyes before lunging at her.

"AAAAAHHHH!" A woman in the crowd of people shrieked horrified after getting a short look at the thing and that was the time the crowd that had gather dispersed in panic, trying to get as far away from the unbelievable scene they just saw.

The masked female continued to race forward, dodging the now more animalistic and unpredictable attacks of her pursuers. She stopped and almost would have fallen to her death as she reached the end of a rooftop, with no other buildings in sight, expect for a higher placed building that as far as she could tell, was the building of Fairy Tail. _'Dammit… I didn't want to lure him here….' _She quickly spun around and ducked down under the swipe of the scythe before kicking the scythe out of the things hand while also taking out one of the special darts she had strapped to her left arm.

The creature let out a bone chilling, loud shriek at that and the hood of his cape fell back, to reveal his form. A fully skeletonized human-like head with what appears to be horns growing out of it stared at the dragon mask of the female with his dangerous red eyes.

"This is the end for you, martyr demon!" She shouted at him, her green and golden eyes glaring fiercely at him. "Any last words?" She asked as she already lifted the little, magical dart, ready to throw it and sent this ugly creature back to underworld, where it belongs to.

The martynr demon started to laugh at that, a horrific sound where its teeth clapped together again and again. **_"Noooo… Thissss issss it for you, Judge of Heaven… Abbadon knowsssss. I wassss a warning. The next one isssss going to be a lord of the underworl-" _**Was all he was able to get out before the dart hit him right in the eye and he screamed in total tournament and pain. But instead of going down before vanishing in a bright white fire, like the others of his kind did, this demon just smiled gruesomely one last time at the masked female. **_"Thisssss wassss the lasssst warning…." _**

She started to sweat nervously at that before her eyes widened in utter shock as the scythe flew towards her with a movement of the demons finger. Not being able to jump away in time, the blade bored itself right through her chest. Blood trippled down from behind the mask and the woman sank to her knees as the scythe as well as the martyr finally disappeared with the white flames.

She coughed up blood and stumbled, before falling down from the roof, ripping her cape in progress, what eased her fall a bit. _'…No… After I made it this far…' _The dark haired female thought as she was now laying on the ground, struggling to breathe as she looked at the door to the Fairy Tail guild in front of her. With the last ounce of her strength, she stemmed herself up and stumbled towards the door while clutching to her heavily bleeding wound. _'…All… All I ever wanted…' _She thought as her vision blurred while she stemmed the door open. Sounds of bickering, laughter and partying sounded towards her, before the creaking of the door let everyone inside fell silent and turn around to her.

"Huh? What's going on?!" Natsu asked with squinted eyes as he spotted a bent over form at the entrance to their guild hall.

Erza narrowed her eyes seriously as she noticed the purple dragon mask and jumped up in alarm. "Who are you?! And what are you here for?!"

"I…" The female stammered out before choking on her blood and collapsing to the ground.

Lucy gasped at that in shock as she noticed in how much blood the mysterious person was covered.

The guild members present at that moment looked at that utterly shocked before Natsu and Gray rushed towards the person in concern, no matter how suspicious someone showing up dressed like this may seem, they couldn't just let her die there.

"Oi, are you okay?!" Natsu shouted at the female in concern while turning her around so she was facing them.

"She's obviously not, you idiot!" Gray shouted at him in panic, before Erza shoved the two out of the way before they could start to argue in a grave situation like this.

"That's a lot of blood…" Erza mumbled in concern before carefully lifting the mask off the woman's face.

Makao and Wakaba as well as some other males actually gasped in surprise when the beautiful, light skinned face of the woman was revealed, no matter how much blood there was smeared on her face, it just had something eerie and mesmerizing beautiful.

Natsu narrowed his eyes in surprise as he noticed how young the girl looked. _'She seems to be just as old as us… Just what happened to her?'_

"Can you hear me?! You're going to be alright, we will bring you to the hospital wing! Just hang in there!" Erza shouted at the heavy breathing girl after getting a look at the severe wound of hers.

A bright green and one golden eye opened briefly as the female stared at the blurry figures around her, the voices fading into nothingness as she started to drift into uncounsciousness.

"Gray! Natsu! Carry her to the hospital wing quickly! But be very careful, she's badly injured!" Erza ordered them seriously.

"Got it!" Natsu and Gray both shouted seriously in unison before slowly and very carefully lifting up the girl that seemed to be around their age.

The breathening of the mysterious female quickened and for a split second, she was able to get a clear picture in her mind of what was going on. She stared in utter surprise at the dark-haired ice mage, while they started to carry her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, leaving a trail in the blood that covered her face. "…G…Gr…ay…" She muttered out before complitely losing consciousness from the blood loss.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at that in confusion and he looked over to Gray, who stared at the female in utter surprise and shock before it shifted to confusion.

"Mira!" Erza shouted towards her before going after the boys into the infirmary.

"I'm on it!" Mirajane nodded seriously before calling for Porlyusica and the Master.

The other guild members slowly settled back down at that while mumbling upset, excited and some already started to theorize about who this girl is and what she wants.

"That sure was a shocker… I never expected that would happen." Levy shook her head as she sat down beside Lucy and Juvia, who were both also still quiet in a bit of shock to what just happened.

"I just hope she is going to be okay…" Lucy mumbled in concern and looked at the door to the infirmary, she couldn't help but worry about someone her age with that bad injuries.

"Juvia thinks so. The injury seemed grave, but I have the feeling she will get through this. What worries me more is the fact of what could have caused such heavy injuries." Juvia said in concern. _'Gray-sama… please be careful…'_

"Yes, don't worry Lucy! I'm sure she's gonna be alright. I just wonder why Natsu is staying in there so long…" Happy mumbled out before looking back to Lucy. "Oh, do you have a fish for me, Lucy?"

"Why do you think I keep that stuff in my pockets, cat?!" The blonde haired mage snapped back at him in annoyance.

"Because you always smell of fish-"

"SHUT UP!"

Gajeel, who sat in a corner by himself, looked thoughtfully at the door to the infirmary. _'That girl… The mask of hers… It looked familiar.'_

_Inside the infirmary…_

After Gray and Natsu carefully had laid the girl into the bed, Erza shuued them away with a serious look.

The two scrambled a bit further away as Erza started to take the girl's kimono off, so she can get a better look at her wound. She then started to stop the bleeding of the wound the best she can.

"Oi, Gray… This girl said your name… Do you know her?" Natsu asked his friend intrigued while glanzing over to the unconscious female from time to time.

Gray just shook his head, his thoughts were racing because the girl did seem familiar to him…but he can't remember ever meeting her or something. "No. I have no idea who she is." He said utterly serious, but couldn't shake off the feeling that this girl was connected to him.

Natsu just looked at him with narrowed eyes at that as he noticed how Gray fell deep in thoughts. He then looked at the mask of the unknown girl he had picked up. "Aww! This is so cool! A dragon mask!" He awwed just as Erza stepped towards them, not being able to do more until Porlyusica hopefully arrives soon.

"Natsu…. You're not going to keep the mask." She warned the dragon slayer seriously with a threading undertone in her voice.

"Aww…man. What a pity." The dragon slayer pouted and unwillingly handed the mask over to Erza.

Just then, Porlyusica as well as Makarov stormed inside the infirmary.

"What happened?!" Makarov asked in concern and Porlyusica frowned as she spotted the unconscious female in the bed, immediately stepping to her side and taking a look at the bad injuries of the girl.

"Master…" Erza spoke up seriously as she saw how Makarov got a good look at the unknown female, as well as seeing how grim Porlyusica's expression was. "She showed up with these injuries right at the door to our guild. We neither know what happened to her, who she is, nor what caused those injuries."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at that and looked over to Erza, seeing how something was bothering the S-class mage. "What else?"

"…I can't be certain of course… But she was wearing this purple dragon mask that makes me believe she is the mystic masked mage whose sightings were reported all over Ishgar for years… The legend of the mystic masked mage is one of the most popular legends here, so it of course could just be a coincidence that she looks like how the mage was described." She told him seriously and handed him the mask of the girl.

Makarov stared at her seriously before looking back to the girl that was being treated by Porlyusica. "If it's really her… She has a lot of questions to answer…if she survives."

Erza nodded at that seriously.

"Oi, wait a moment! What is all this talk about mysterious mask about?!" Natsu shouted at them, having no idea what was going on.

Gray sighed annoyed at that. "Of course you have no idea, dumbass. Sightings of her have been discussed for years now, even when she never showed up near Magnolia, she was seen everywhere else. The reports were always of a masked female mage, whose mask resembled a fierce purple dragon and who is said to hide in the shadows. However, wherever she was seen, it was reported that she was followed by one or more pursuers, that were dressed in midnight black cloaks that made them seem like the darkness itself."

"Yes. And the eyewitnesses started to form a legend about who the female was and who the ones pursuing her were." Erza added.

It was silent for a moment at that, everyone looking at Porlyusica as she tried to save the girls life. Especially Gray seemed to be just restless when looking at the form of the girl… in a way just her presence made him feel like he knew her, but also not. It was so confusing to the ice-mage.

"…What was this legend about?" Natsu asked curiously.

"The legend around the mystic masked mage always goes like this…" Makarov started to tell him seriously. "'Where's light, there's darkness. When there's good there has to be evil. Good cannot exist without evil, and evil cannot exist without good. Good will always be follwed by evil. So, the Judge of Heaven, the mage of light, is being followed by creatures of darkness. She fights back against the overflowing evil that has gathered under us, disguised as our neighbors, friends, family and sends them back to the depts of hell, where they belong to. She fight for our behalf and for the safety of the world against creatures of the dark. If you encounter a female with a purple dragon mask, stay out of her way and hide from her pursuers.' That's what the legend tells. But most of the council members have shrugged it off as what it is, a simple legend. However, I have read about multiple eyewitness reports, where the witnesses sweared on their life that they saw her, the mystic masked mage, fighting against something so evil like they had never seen before. When asked to describe this 'evil thing' the people were never able to form words, that's how horrified they were of what they had seen."

"…Woah! That sounds awesome! And you want to tell me gramps that she is this mystic masked mage?! She sounds almost like a hero!" Natsu shouted in awe and excitement.

"I can't tell for now if it really is her who the legend is about, or if it's just a coincidence. But…" The guild master narrowed his eyes utterly serious. "She has immense magic power. With her capability, she could easily become an S class mage in our guild. She also could be on pair with you, Erza."

Erza narrowed her eyes at that and looked back to the girl, now more intrigued than ever to who and what the girl is about.

"Wow?! Really?! I wanna fight her then!" Natsu shouted in excitement, feeling fired up about this.

Gray just frowned more thoughtfully, just staring at the girl in the bed.

"How is her condition, Porlyusica?" Makarov asked his old friend, who was being silent and not moving for a few minutes actually.

"…At first I thought she wouldn't be able to pull through this, regarding her fatal injury… But now…" The skilled healer shook her head, flabbergasted. "…I have never seen something like this before. I can't even comprehend how something like this could be possible." She muttered out.

Makarov narrowed his eyes at that and walked to the girls side. "What?"

Porlyusica ripped herself from the unbelievable miracle she just witnessed and pointed at the girls wound, which wasn't even bandaged anymore because…well… there was no wound. Only a lot of dried blood spoke of the fact that there was indeed a wound before, but now it was gone. Not one scratch could be spotted on the girls body. Only newly, pink healed skin was standing out against the girls light skin and the dark red of the dried blood that was covering it.

"Impossible…" Makarov said out in shock and shook his head in wonder.

"What?!" Erza, Gray and Natsu shouted in unison before rushing to the side of the unsciouncious girl again and staring at the healed wound in just as much of a shock as their master and guild's friend.

It took a few minutes for the ones present in the room to get over what just happened.

"…Whoever this girl is, she is someone special. I never have heard of self-healing magic before, well not to this extend at least. Makarov…" She looked at her old friend seriously. "Be careful who you tell about her existence. Someone with her abilities could be sought after by some selfish pricks."

Makarov nodded at that gravely and looked at Erza, Natsu and Gray seriously. "You three, not a word about what you got to know in this room to anyone, understood?"

"Yes, master!" Erza nodded seriously before ramming her elbow in Natsu's side who gasped and gave a quick "Aye, sir!" from him. "Gray!" The redhead narrowed her eyes at the ice-wizard as he just kept silent.

"Boy… What is bothering you?" Makarov asked Gray seriously.

Gray just shook his head. "…I don't know, Ji-san. It's just so weird. It feels like I should know her… And she also seemed to know me, she muttered my name before passing out."

Makarov hummed at that thoughtfully and looked back to the girl.

_Meanwhile, in the mind of the uncounscious girl…_

"**_...You went and got yourself seriously injured again, stupid mortal brat! This time you would have died if it wasn't for me, making sure that doesn't happen again! Just what do you think is going on in that mind of yours?! I didn't let you train with the best and gave you special magic for nothing!" _**The rumbling deep voice of the god sounded scoldingly through to her hazy mind.

"_I'm sincerely sorry, Ankhseram-sama. It's just… I was able to reach Magnolia after all that time… I didn't want to get the martyr demon to notice that it was my goal all those years." _She apologized to the god.

"**_Just make sure that doesn't happen again… I need you to stay alive and fight!" _**

And with that, brilliant mismatched eyes shot open and she gasped for air as her muscles immediately tensed while she sat up straight in what seemed to be a …bed?

"Ah, so you're finally awake child." A voice sounded from beside her and the girl spun around in panic, ready to block an attack, just to stare at five people looking at her seriously and intrigued.

* * *

**So, that was Chapter 1 everyone! How did you like it? :3 I certainly hope you were not disappointed with this first serious chapter of this story and are interested in reading more because I surely enjoy writing this story. Definitely let me know what you think so far as well. I'm also always open to hear theories or anything like that. ;) **

**Anyway, have a nice day everyone and see you in the next chapter!**

_Reviews_

_'Clarent excalibur'_: Can Celeste and erza have a rivalry like gray and natsu in fact Celeste stops them fighting as well but when it comes to her and erza fighting she and erza go all out and Everyone could think why do they get a free pass mirajane could think it's nice erza found someone else to play with and should have Celeste not be afraid to fight dirty for instance during a fight she will happily poke eyes throw sand to blind or nut shot males which she could demonstrate on natsu people call her out on her dirty tactics literally every time she uses them tho she really doesn't care in fact laxus could actually respect her because of that

**Thanks for your ideas and suggestions, they are very interesting. However, I don't think Erza and Celeste would ever built up a rivalry, because Celeste didn't really come into human contact for 10 years and now is kinda socially awkward, so it wouldn't really fit in her character to have a rivalry with Erza. But I could actually imagine Celeste fighting dirty, because well... In a fight for life and death does it really matter if you fight dirty or not? I don't think so. And because she had to do that for 8 years, it could have just stuck with her. Also, she probably wouldn't 'nut shot' Natsu first, more likely demonstrate it on her brother if he pisses her off... X'D Natsu would come in second place tho... XDD (R.I.P Gray and Natsu) **

_'Guest_': How old is she? Interesting story. Maybe Gray will not accept that she is alive right away. I'm intrigued to see what happens next.

A random guest

**Hello random person! XD I'm glad you're looking forward to future chapters as well! :3 I will try my best to write a new chapter soon. Anyway, to your question: Celeste is one year younger than her brother Gray. That means she's 17. I hope that answers your questions and thank you for writing a review~**

_'dulcetly_': wow, i'm so invested in this story already! i totally love the concept of gray having a little sister, it just sounds so interesting, and i can already tell her background story really makes her her own individual character; i love it! this whole dynamic seems beyond interesting to me, and i can't wait to see how her interactions with natsu go, and gray's reactions as well. this is great so far; i'm really enjoying this story!

**Thank you so much for your review as well as kind words! :3 I can't express how glad I am that people like you enjoy this story as well as Celeste character design! A lot more interesting stuff will follow in the future, so you can surely look forward to that.**


	3. Celeste Fullbuster

Chapter 2- Celeste Fullbuster

* * *

The dark haired girl's eyes widened as she stared at Gray. Tears gathered in her eyes and she bit on her lip as she quickly blinked back her tears when she noticed Gray's utterly confused expression. She then noticed how she had clenched her fist around the sheet of the bed she was laying in and quickly relaxed a bit before looking back to the old man that had spoken to her, desperately avoiding to look back at Gray.

It was silent for a moment as no one spoke… Gray was just so confused and flabbergasted to why the girl reacted that way when looking at him while Erza and Makarov felt like their suspicions slowly got confirmed. Natsu just stared intrigued at the girl, excited to get to know her and he really, really wanted to know if she was in fact that legendary mage everyone was talking about.

The mysterious female took a shaky breath before staring down at the blanket while slowly sitting up. "…Fairy Tail?" She said the first words since she woke up, her smooth silky voice ripping everyone out of their thoughts.

"Yes." Makarov said as he stepped forward to her with a serious expression. "I heard that you came to our doorstep with this horrible injury, child…" He paused for a short moment, seeing the troubled emotion on the girls face. "My name is Makarov Dreyar, the guild master. What is your name child?"

The girl bit on her lip, not answering as she avoided eye contact. It just felt so… Totally weird to her to actually talk to humans… To talk to mages just like her was always a goal that seemed too far to reach…along with seeing her brother again.

Makarov sighed as he noticed how she tensed and didn't intend to answer. "We cannot help you if you don't want to talk to us, child."

"No…That's not it… I-" Celeste stuttered out before making up her mind. She clenched her fist and stared down at the blanket, too afraid to make eye contact. "….M-My name is Celeste…" She finally mumbled out after a long pause. Celeste then looked right up at the utterly shocked Gray with unbelievable sad eyes. "Celeste Fullbuster."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouted utterly surprised and his head snapped around to Gray, who had paled considerably and was sweating heavily. "YOU HAVE A SISTER?!"

Gray stared at the girl pretending to be his dead little sister in utter shock…not believing… Not being able to believe it could be her. He gritted his teeth angrily. "T-There's no way you're Cel! SHE DIED 10 YEARS AGO! STOP PRETENDING TO BE MY DEAD LITTLE SISTER OR IS THIS SOME SICK KIND OF JOKE TO YOU?!" He snapped at her upset and angrily in a really loud voice, making the girl flinch.

"Gray!" Erza shouted at him with a warning look and even Natsu seemed to be in shock over Gray's emotional outbreak.

"Calm down boy!" Makarov told him calmly.

"But-!" Gray shouted back to him before gritting his teeth as his mind was just not able to believe this girl. After all these years, his hope that his sister was still alive died more and more from year to year, until there was no hope left and he accepted the harsh reality and was able to move on. So, this girl that just showed up had no right whatsoever to open up those wounds again!

Tears gathered in Celeste eyes at that, but she smiled sadly. "…I should have expected that you don't believe me, Nii-san… After all… I did die that day and-"

"STOP! **JUST STOP!**" Gray interrupted her with a scream as he was in denial. "Y-You can't be Cel! Cel did not have weird mismatched eyes, she just had green beautiful eyes like kaa-san! **So, don't try to pull something here! Celeste is dead! DEAD!**"

"GRAY!" Erza shouted at him with narrowed eyes, no matter how hurtful this matter to the ice mage is, he can't just yell at the girl without even listening to her explanation. Natsu just looked at Gray with mixed feelings, never having seen the ice mage loose his cool to that extent before.

A tear run down Celeste cheek at that and she quickly wiped it away, sniffing slightly before smiling sadly and staring down at the blanket again. "…You're right… And I understand. If you think that I died it might be better for everyone to believe this…" She said sadly and grabbed onto the golden necklace around her neck, which had a pendant of a crescent moon with a cat sitting on it.

Gray froze in shock as he spotted the necklace around her neck… The exact same necklace he gave his sister as a present for her fifth birthday… He clenched his fist at that in rage. "Where…. **Where did you get that necklace?! TELL ME!" **He shouted at her furiously, stepping forward to her threadingly.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted at that as he pulled him back along with Erza, both holding the fuming ice wizard in his place. Looks like his dead little sister really was a sensitive topic for the mage.

"Gray! If you don't pull yourself together right now, you will be thrown out of the room! Understood?" Makarov ordered him seriously as he noticed how the girl claimed to be Celeste started to cry at that.

Gray gritted his teeth at that and he took a deep breath before his tense muscles relaxed a bit. "Fine." He huffed out before looking at that crying girl… His stomach churned as he saw her cry because of his shouting… Oddly, it hurt him and he felt the need to comfort her, but because he was still not accepting the fact that it could be possible this girl was his little sister, he pushed these feelings quickly away. "Explain." He told the girl coldly.

Celeste quickly wiped her tears away and took a shaky breath. "…No, I can't. It's too dangerous…" She whispered out seriously.

Makarov looked at her seriously and calmly. "Just what is weighing down on you, child? You can talk to us. We are a powerful wizard guild after all and we might be able to help you in some kind of way. No child should suffer like you do, I can feel all your pain and loneliness."

Celeste bit on her lip at that as tears gathered in her eyes again and she quickly shook her head. "I-I can't. I can't drag Fairy Tail into this. I'm sorry, very sorry…" She told them quickly before going in to throw the blanket off her and flee…but then noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes except for a few bandages covering her chest and her underwear. Celeste stopped in her movement at that and took another shaky breath that almost sounded like a sob. She then looked up to Gray as more tears streamed down her face, as well as a shaky smile formed on her lips. "I-I'm just glad that I was able to see that you're alright Nii-san… It doesn't even matter to me if you trust me or not… If you recognize me or not. The only thing I wanted to make sure of is that you're happy and doing well."

Gray was thrown back at that and he gulped as his denial faded more and more away… Despite the different golden eye color of her left eye…she did look like Cel… A lot. She also sounded like her… The way she said 'Nii-san' reminded him so much of her that he felt like crying. He clenched his fist as he felt tears gather in his eyes… This girl…was just too familiar to his sister for his liking… Could it… Could it be really her?! "I-If… if you're really Cel… Prove it." He asked her emotionally.

Natsu and Erza let go off him at that as they noticed that the ice wizard started to finally calm down enough to consider the facts.

Celeste looked at him in surprise at that, tears glittering in her eyes before she smiled sadly in nostalgia. "…Do you remember the time when I was bullied for my very long hair by the other girls in the village, Nii-san? They were jealous that Mom had let me grow my hair so long and started to pick on me. When I then one day came back home, crying while my hair was totally dirty and messy, you completely panicked and asked what was wrong. When I actually told you what happened you were so angry that you beat up those girls, and even when Dad scolded you for that later, he definitely was proud of you for defending me…" She told him softly, as the vivid and happy memory came back to her.

Gray bit on his lip at that as his tears were about to slip out of his eyes… Because there was no way an imposter could know such private memories like this… There was no one left to tell her those information either… And that only left him with one option… That it really is his sister in front of him.

Celeste smiled through her tears at that and she softly played with the pendant of her necklace around her neck. "Or do you remember when you gave me this necklace for my fifth birthday? Dad later told me you were so nervous because you didn't know what to give to me that he had to go shopping with you four times until you found the right present for me. You chose this necklace because it represent me… The moon stands for my calming presence and calm personality, while the cat stands for my intelligence as well as curiousness…. It was the best birthday present ever… I never stopped cherishing this necklace more than anything in my life, Nii-san."

A silent sob escaped Gray's throat at that and all the doubt's he had before were shattered when she told him about their shared memories…. He completely broke down crying at that, not being able to hold back his emotion any longer. "..C-Cel… I-Is that really you?! A-Are you really…" His voice broke as his tears dropped to the ground.

Celeste smiled softly at that and nodded while tears streamed down her face as well. "…Mhm!"

"Oh god…" Gray mumbled out at that before doing something highly unlikely for him except crying… He crashed Celeste into a tight hug and cried into her hair. "Cel… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for shouting at you… I-I'm so glad you're alive."

Natsu smiled as he watched the reunited siblings cling to each other. For now he decided to not tease Gray for crying like a little girl.

Erza smiled satisfied at that, glad it turned out well for Gray in the end.

Makarov just sighed softly and shook his head in fondness. He was glad that Gray found a dead beloved family member of his, but there was just so much more mysteries to the boy's sister left that he seriously didn't know if he could let her join the guild if she isn't able to share everything with them.

Porlyusica just huffed at that, but had a small smile gracing her features. Normally, she would have left by now already after seeing the girl is doing well, but she's way to intrigued by how she was able to heal such a servere wound in matter of minutes right in front of her eyes.

After a few minutes, Gray was able to calm down enough and let go of his little sister. Thousand questions were burning on his tongue, but he held them back because he didn't want to run her over more than she already was. He could definitely feel that she was not scared of them all…just not used to so much people and totally overwhelmed. "…Cel." He said her nickname and looked at her warmly.

"Yes, Nii-san?" Celeste gave her brother a small smile as she wiped her tears away before chewing on her lip nervously as she felt the stares of Natsu, Erza, Makarov and Porlyusica on her.

"I want you to join Fairy Tail! I-I don't want to be separate from you ever again… This guild gave me a warm place to calm home, a new family! I want you to have the same! I don't want you to stay alone anymore…" Gray told her sincerely. "But for that… You have to tell us everything that happened. Please… imouto."

Celeste eyes widened as Gray said 'imouto'. Even back when they were little, Gray rarely used this term, more frequently calling her by her nickname. He only used 'imouto' when he was very serious and certain about something regarding her or when he thought she was in danger. Celeste bit hardly on her lip at that, really considering joining… She has been alone and on the run for more than seven years now, only concentrating on hunting down demons and assassinating them before they could get her. It's not like Ankhseram had forbidden her to join a guild, the kami didn't care as long as she was figuring out what was going on with the more and more rising activity of demons in this world. "…O-Okay…" She agreed, and for the first time lifted her right arm from beneath the blanket to run her fingers through her hair nervously. However, what the Fairy Tail mages spotted then did not just shock Gray, but also Natsu and Erza, who didn't see it before… Celeste whole right arm was covered in really nasty and ugly looking burn scars, and now when they think about it, these scars had to be from a huge major injury when she was able to heal a major stomach injury so easily just now.

"What in the…" Erza said in shock and surprise, never having seen a scar like this in her life.

"…C-Cel…" Gray muttered in horror as he looked at her arm. Porlyusica and Makarov just narrowed their eyes, having noticed it before of course.

"Woah! That's such a cool looking scar!" Natsu of course awwed... Being the only one who ever would say something like this when seeing a massive scar on another person.

Celeste's eyes widened at that and she quickly hid her arm back under the blanket in panic. "T-That? It's nothing…"

"…Cel." Gray looked at her utterly serious. "How did this happen?!"

His sister just shook his head. "…That doesn't matter…" She quickly dismissed him nervously, anxious to the fact that they all saw her scar and know how ugly it is… Celeste quickly looked at Makarov. "Makarov-san…right? Nii-san said if I tell you everything… I can join Fairy Tail right?"

Makarov looked at her and nodded. "Of course, child. No matter how dark your past is, it's normally not our business. But I believe if we don't get to know some crucial facts, our guild might get in danger we don't know of, what makes it really dangerous."

Celeste nodded thoughtfully at that. "That makes sense, I guess… Ehm… But before that…" She bit on her lip nervously, not knowing how to say it nicely or something as she looked from Erza to Natsu to Porlyusica, who she yet had to be introduced to, but was too anxious to ask for their names.

Makarov smiled softly as he noticed what she meant. "Ah. Of course, how rude of us. That is Porlyusica, an old friend of mine I had to call here because of your grave injury. She's a really skilled healer." He introduced her to the pink-haired elderly woman.

Porlyusica nodded at Celeste in greeting and the girl smiled back to her shyly.

"I sincerely apologize for not introducing myself earlier." Erza told Celeste seriously, of course getting what the master wanted them to do. "My name is Erza Scarlet, it's very nice to meet you. I hope in the future we can get along well." She smiled at her and shook her hand.

Celeste also smiled nervously back to her at that…of course having heard of Titania, the Queen of the Fairies before. "Y-Yes. That would be really great."

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel! Celeste, right? It's awesome to meet you! Oh, and will you fight me later-" Natsu told her enthusiastically just before getting shut up by a hard slap to the back of his head from Erza. "Oww!" He grumbled and glared at the redhead in annoyance.

"You deserved that flame brain." Gray smirked at him.

"Shut up, ice princess!" He snapped back to him and the two glared at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Natsu." Celeste interrupted the two calmly,but shyly…before she blinked as she noticed something. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stared at Natsu in awe. "You're….!"

"….Huh?" Natsu looked back to her in confusion at that, sweating slightly at her awe-filled stare.

"You're a dragon slayer! That's so amazing! You're the first one I ever met! I can't believe I finally found one." Celeste rambled out happily and smiled cheerily, surprising everyone in the room as her nervousness seemed to have vanished in an instant.

"….Ehm… Yeah… Thanks…" Natsu answered her in surprise, just surprised to Gray's sister's sudden exclaim… "Wait a moment- How do you know I'm a dragon slayer?!"

"Silly you. Angels know when ancient creatures are around. And dragon slayers are the ancestors of dragons, who were allies of the heavenly forces and on good terms with us actually." She told him cheerily, with a voice like it was the most normal thing to actually talk so casually about dragons, angels and ancient creatures.

"….WHAT?!" Natsu asked stunned, not remembering Igneel telling him something about this.

"Angels?! Cel what are you talking about?!" Gray asked his sister in utter surprise.

Celeste blinked at that and then realized it as she looked at the surprised and confused expressions around her, as well as Makarov's thoughtful expression. "Oops… S-Sorry… It just slipped out of my mouth. I will explain it from the beginning…"

"Yes, that would be the best, child." Makarov agreed with her, now he was intrigued as well because angels along with dragons were only known in old legends and he never has heard of a connection between dragons and angels before.

Celeste nodded at that, quickly starting to explain. "Well it all started for me the day when I died… I can't go into much detail about what happened afterwards, because it still confuses me to this day. But let's just say through a unjustified change in time, I ended up dying instead of surviving and so I ended up talking to someone I never expected to talk to at all…" She stopped at that and bit on her lip, not wanting to continue because she sounds just so crazy… What if they think she is insane?!

"Cel… Please continue." Gray urged her softly, really wanting to know how it can be that she was alive…

Celeste took a deep breath at that. "…That was the first time I talked to Ankhseram-sama. And because he needed to fix things as well as needed help from someone who can wander on this earth freely, he revived me from the death by making me an half-angel."

"Ankhseram?!" Makarov shouted out in surprise before running a hand over his face in shock. They were talking to someone who met the highest of all gods. The one who allegedly created this world...

"I can't believe it… But that would explain some things…" Porlyusica mumbled in utter surprise.

Erza nodded thoughtfully at that. "I have to say, that truly threw me off guard. I never excepted for you to say that, Celeste."

"Who is this Ankhseram guy?" Natsu just asked in confusion.

Erza sighed at that. "I'm not even surprised about that."

Gray frowned concentrated. "Isn't that this ancient god or something from those old history books, you and kaa-san liked to read?" He asked his sister in surprise… But well… If a kami was involved, it didn't surprise him that much to see his sister alive and well.

Celeste nodded at that. "Yes, Ankhseram-sama is the primal god who created the whole universe, before he created other gods, shaped the landscapes of the earth, created angels, demons and other ancient creatures, followed by the animals and plants and lastly created the humans. But anyway, now you know how I can be here. I was revived by Ankhseram and given a few tasks for my lifetime together with the power and magic to make sure I achieve his goal." She sighed softly at that and rubbed her forehead nervously, not knowing how to continue. It was quite a complex matter and complicated if you have no firsthand experience and knowledge with it.

Makarov looked at her thoguthfully. "I see… Things are quite complicated aren't they? Just try to explain it to us, I think we will understand enough to be able to be prepared for what's to come if you join us." He told her wisely.

Celeste nodded thankfully at that. "Alright… Ankhseram-sama only told me what the tasks were after I accepted his offer. My goal- No, what I have to achieve is to find out about the plans of Abbadon, fallen angel of death and ruin his plans completely. But this task is more complicated then it seems at first, because Abbadon knows very well of my existence and connection to the heavenly forces, so he's trying to get me killed first before I can find out anything. That's why I am constantly being followed by demons who try to assassinate me." She quickly rambled out and felt like a load was taking off her chest as she finally was able to tell it to someone.

"Fallen Angel…?" Natsu mumbled in utter confusion.

"Demons that try to kill you?!" Gray asked in shock and well…confusion.

"Heavenly forces…?" Erza asked puzzled.

Makarov sighed softly at that. "Child, I believe we are stuck here a bit. Care to explain those terms?" He asked her fondly and quiet amused. After living for so long already, he never thought there would come the day when he was shown that there was far more to this world than what they believed.

Celeste smiled nervously at that. "Oops… I'm so sorry for rambling… I…ehm… I needed to get this off my chest. I will explain…" She hummed in concentration, trying to figure out how to explain it best. "We humans normally have no knowledge of the higher things going on… So I guess it's quiet confusing… But let me try to explain it the best I can. Let's start with the ranks of heaven. On the far top of everyone stands the overlooker of all, Ankhseram-sama. He's considered the primal god and is the one with most of the power, however he is not almighty. He is the one who, most of the time, controls eveything that's going on in this world. Right beneath him stand the other kami's who each have a different task and unique speciality. After the kami's come the archangels. They are considered the strongest among the angels and have each unique specialties and fighting abilities. They together with the normal angels, form the elite military force of heaven, referred to as heavenly forces. The Heavenly forces fight for the good and rightfulness on earth and can be described as the pure good. I was made an Half-Angel and are quiet the expectation as far as I was told, I'm the only one." She took a deep breath before continuing. "But of course when there exist the pure good, there has to be the exact opposite: the undoubtly evil. The evil resides in the underworld, mostly referred to as hell, who have their own ranking system and are somehow under control of Ankhseram. The one at the top of everything is the ruler of the underworld, king of hell, Lucifer Morgenstern. He was once an archangel until he angered Ankhseram after refusing to acknowledge the humans as superior to him. Angered, Lucifer started a riot with other angel's who had the same or a similar opinion to him and they tried to overthrow heaven to reign themselves. However, their ambition were hindered by the heavenly forces and loyal archangels. Left with no other choice, Ankhseram threw all corrupt angels out of heaven and built the underworld for them. So, they became fallen angels, the second rank of hell. Some fallen angels turned bitter because of that and a lot of them turned evil before mutating to archdemons, the third rank of hell. After those, only different types of demons follow. One of those types are the etherious demons Zeref created, like Deliora for example, tho they only act as independent creatures. I don't have much more knowledge about the underworld, so I'm sorry if I can't answer all of your questions." She finished.

Gray and Natsu just gaped at that, their brains having serious trouble to save all those information.

"That's so awesome!" Natsu awwed and Gray nodded in agreement.

"T-That certainly is truly interesting." Erza said stunned.

"I see…" Makarov just mumbled thoughtfully.

"So, because you're a half angel, you were able to heal this quickly?" Porlyusica asked her.

Celeste bit on her lip at that. "…Not exactly… Ankhseram-sama saved me. I would have died because the blade of my attacker was soaked in demon blood, which can be deadly to angels."

"I see." Porlyusica leaned back at that.

It was silent for a while, as the Fairy Tail members progressed what was just told to them.

"So… I believe you really are the rumored mystic masked mage… Isn't that right? And your pursuers have to be demons if I got that right." Makarov summed it up.

Celeste nodded seriously at that. "Yes. That's why I originally didn't want to stay nor join Fairy Tail. My pursuers will not stop until they killed me, and if I join Fairy Tail, I might endanger you all… B-But after meeting Nii-san again… I-I truly wish I could join!" She said sadly and in such a hopeful voice.

"Cel…" Gray looked at his little sister emotionally at that before looking at Makarov. "Jii-san please… I beg you to let her stay."

"I agree as well! I'm sure Celeste can kick some ass and would liven up things here a bit! I'm already all fired up to meet these demons and give them a taste of my fire!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically.

"I agree as well, master. Celeste's knowledge is new to everyone and unique and could become dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands. Also, she's Gray's sister, so she's already part of our family." Erza told him seriously.

Makarov sighed at that before smiling brightly. "Who am I to refuse a young girl a place to calm home?! Welcome as part of the Fairy Tail family, Celeste! We will fight together against your foes and protect you from now on!" He declared solemnly.

Celeste looked at him in surprise before smiling utterly happily with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, master! I will do my best to be a good Fairy Tail mage!"

"YAY!" Natsu cheered in excitement and Erza smiled softly. Gray smirked and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Now we never have to be separated again, Cel. Don't worry, I will not let you die a second time! I promise I will protect you!" He told her truthfully.

"Nii-san…!" Celeste smiled at him warmly before crashing him in a hug….kind of not caring that she was still only dressed in her underwear.

Gray blanched at that and started to sweat in panic.

"Uhuuu!" Natsu shouted in surprised and blushed a bit as he got a good look at Celeste's body.

"Waahh! Yes~ It definitely was a good idea to let you join~ Hehehe~" Makarov giggled perversely until his ear got gruffly pulled by an angry Porlyusica.

"You perverted old man!" She snapped at him.

"Natsu…" Erza looked at the fire dragon slayer darkly, who started to sweat heavily at that and quickly look away.

"COVER UP, IMOUTO!" Gray shouted at her before quickly wrapping the blanket around her and sighing in relief. _'Saved… I will kill flame brain later for that.' _He thought angrily before noticing that he felt very protective of Celeste. But well… She is his little sister after all, so no man should see her like this! Ever!

"…Ehm… What was the big deal just now?" Celeste asked innocently in confusion, the blanket still wrapped around her. She had no idea why her brother acted so panicked all of the sudden.

"…It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Gray told her quickly, looks like his little sister is completely oblivious… Great, he's going to have to keep a very close eye on her. If someone tries to pull something on her, the guy is going to get one head shorter, that much he can already promise.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, that was chapter 2! How did you like it as well as the whole concept of heaven and hell I threw in here? XD I certainly hope you still find this story interesting and exciting. Anyway, the whole information you got to know in this chapter, certainly wasn't all of it. There's still a lot of mystery left~ uwu **

**Anyway, I hope you look forward to next chapter, when Celeste will meet the other guild members! I wonder how they will react when getting to know that she's Gray's little sister. XDD That certainly will be interesting. See you then and have an amazing day!**

_Review_

_'dulcetly_': i love this so far, and really appreciating all the thought that went into this story! i'm just curious on whether or not this story is going to follow certain canon events, or become completely au? i really like the creativity behind where this is going, but i'm not going to lie i would really still love to see some things from fairy tail we all know and love, but regardless, i'm content with either!

**Once again, thank you for your lovely review. It really brightened my day. :3 Onto your questions: I think you're going to like this, because I'm planning for this story to be a mix of AU and canon. So, there will be some arcs/things that never happened in the original story line of Fairy Tail, but most of the arcs I deem important enough or that are way too funny to not include, are going to be written down! ;D (I maybe also include some Ova's because those are way too fun. XD) I hope that answers your question and you are happy with what I have planned. :)**


	4. Celeste's overwhelmed emotions!

Chapter 3- Celeste's overwhelmed emotions! Danger arrives in Magnolia!

* * *

"Well… Anyway…" Makarov cleared his throat, a blush still present on his face and his ear still stinging from when Porlyusica pulled at it. "Now that you're an active part of Fairy Tail, you will receive the guild mark as well as get an explanation of the guild's rules." He told her seriously before looking at Gray and Natsu. "Boys, please leave the room. Erza, you can stay."

Natsu pouted at that. "Oi, what do you mean with that old man! I wanna stay as well!"

Gray narrowed his eyes seriously and looked at his sister. "Cel…"

Celeste bit on her lip, but nodded, trusting Erza and Makarov enough already. "Don't worry Nii-san. It's alright."

Gray nodded uncertain at that before pulling the angry rambling fire dragon slayer outside. "Come on, flame brain. We will wait outside."

"But I don't want to stay outside-" Natsu just protested before the door closed behind them.

It was silent for a moment before Porlyusica sighed. "I will also take my leave now. I already stayed way too long." And with that she also left the room quickly after Makarov dismissed her with a nod.

Erza then shot a serious look at the door, making sure Natsu and Gray weren't listening before she turned to Makarov. "Master… Why did you want me to stay?"

"We will come to that in a minute." Makarov told her seriously before looking at the slightly nervous Celeste, who was still wrapped up in the blanket. "Child… I believe there's something you didn't tell us."

Celeste bit on her lip at that before nodding sternly after she shot a short look at the door. "Yes, three things actually. But I didn't want Nii-san to get to know this yet… Nor… Natsu was his name right?... Nor him to find out about the third task that was given to me by Ankhseram-sama…"

"…Can you tell it to us?" Makarov asked her seriously, not wanting to press her further after she already revealed so much to them.

Celeste froze at that for a moment before nodding. She took a deep breath. "After I reported to Ankhseram-sama about everything I was able to find out about Abbadon's plans that I can't reveal to you… He gave me a second and third task. The second task was to make sure I would ruin Abbadon's plans… what I was able to do. But now Abbadon has made a second more thought out plan that let's me believe not just he is doing this… At least one other lord of the underworld has to help him… So I have to start by square one again and it will be even more dangerous than the first time…" She glanced at her arm as she paused for a short moment before looking seriously at Erza and Makarov. "The third task is not connected to the first or second whatsoever… And is the only one I certainly know I can do. I don't just need to, I want to protect the dragon slayers, the descendants of the dragons at all cost! All ancient beings that were once neutral or allies of the Heavenly forces are under my protection after I find them." Celeste told them determined.

Makarov smiled at that. "Ah, I see. Then it makes sense that you didn't want Natsu to hear it. He wouldn't want that kind of thing."

Erza nodded in agreement with a fond smile. "True. He certainly is too stubborn to accept that."

Celeste gave them a small smile at that. "Then you know why I didn't tell it right away. Dragons were always known to be stubborn creatures. If they once got something in their head, be it a good or bad goal, it's very hard to get them to let go of it. Most of them also are lovers of fighting, what isn't exactly good most of the times."

Makarov shook his head fondly at that. This certainly sounded like a legit description of Natsu to him. "Well then… Thank you Celeste for telling us everything now. Before I will let Erza give you the guild mark, let me just ask you something." His expression grew from amused back to serious. "You have enormous magic capability of a special kind and I can feel that you reached what our guild considers S-class status a long time ago. There's still a lot of time left until Fairy Tail's S-class trials are being held, so I would offer you something… If you do well on an all out spar against Erza here and prove your intelligence to us when fulfilling a special kind of mission, I will let you join the S-class rank!"

Erza's eyes widened at that in surprise. "Master…" She looked at him stunned for a moment before looking seriously at the surprised Celeste. It was the first time that their master tweaked the guild rules enough to find a way of letting someone join S-class without waiting for the trials. _'That means… Celeste truly has some really rare and special magic. I can feel it as well. The magic flowing in her body feels overwhelming at first, but very warm after a few moments.'_

Celeste looked at the two in surprise before she smiled and softly shook her head. "Sorry, I have to decline, master. I was never interested in achieving a high rank and now that I was finally able to reunite with Nii-san and join a guild, I couldn't even care less about a status. All that matters to me is that I finally have found a place to stay… where I maybe can find some friends. Also, my magic isn't something to be used against a friend or fellow guild member. The only times I will use my magic will be when I fight against an enemy of mine or an enemy of Fairy Tail."

Makarov and Erza both smiled at that.

"You're really a wonderful addition to our guild, Celeste. Well then, if you don't care about the S-class status, that's fine with me. That actually saves me a lot of trouble if we can hide your high abilities from the council. Let's just say, you're secret S-rank or something because it doesn't sit right with me to let your capability run cold. But if we are ever questioned to the council about you, Erza what will we say?" He looked at the redhead with a smirk.

Erza smiled at that. "Celeste Fullbuster is a member of our guild, who can barely use magic and is more a specialist in hand to hand combat and weaponry."

Makarov nodded at that. "Yes. That way, the council will not get suspicious of you and actually greed over your special abilities."

Celeste bowed with her head at that, gratefully. "Thank you, master, Erza. I think it really is better that way. I didn't have to deal with the council yet, but I believe there are really hard to deal with."

Makarov just nodded frantically at that. "You couldn't be more right with something child." He then shook his head and smiled. "Well now, Erza will help you with dressing and stuff and I will need to go outside to check that everything's going alright..." He then was interrupted by a loud crash, frantic laughter and angry shouts. Makarov sweat dropped. "…before they destroy the guild hall again." And with that, Fairy Tail's master hurried outside, worried for the condition of their new guild building.

Erza shook her head fondly at that before she opened a drawer and took out a stamp with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. "I'm glad to welcome you to Fairy Tail, Celeste. I'm sure you will like it here…even when it is a bit chaotic at times." She smiled at her, feeling like they had a lot in common especially because they both got to know a lot of pain and loneliness in their childhood along with some tragic events they had to live through. "Where do you want me to place your guild mark? And which color?"

"Ehm…" Celeste looked to the ground at that before she smiled softly. "In the same place as Nii-san please, just in a golden color."

Erza smiled at that and placed the stamp on Celeste right chest, under her collarbone. "There you go. Now everyone knows you're a Fairy Tail member." She told her as she stepped away and a golden Fairy Tail emblem was now gracing Celeste's right chest… Erza then stepped to another drawer and rummaged through it. "There should be some spare clothes somewhere in here. Tho, we really need to get you some real clothes. I'm sure Lucy would love to go shopping with both of us." She then found the plain spare clothes and smiled. "There were go. I can't wait for you to meet Lucy and everyone. I'm sure you can make good friends." Erza told her as she handed her the spare clothes.

Celeste smiled nervously at that. "…I hope so too. I just might seem cold at first because I have some trust issues…" She looked down at the spare clothes before smiling at Erza, her smile all of the sudden seemed brighter and charming as she got over her nervousness. "Oh, and you can call me Cel, Erza-san. You're a really nice person so I hope you have nothing against it if I consider you my friend."

Erza blinked at her in surprise before blushing slightly as she was adressed formally as 'Erza-san'. "…O-Of course we are friends Cel. Oh and you can just call me Erza."

Celeste nodded at that and smiled shyly. "Thank you Erza. Also, thank you for being so nice to me." She told her sincerely before changing into the spare clothes which consisted of black shorts, a white tank top and some normal socks and sneakers.

Erza just shook her head and smiled, wondering how Celeste can be so nice. She was Gray's sister after all and he was totally hard to deal with at first. _'She definitely will need some help with getting used to how it is like in a guild, getting settled down and everything…' _She thought seriously before decided on something. _'Yosh! Master trusted me enough to help her now, so I will take her under my wing!' _She thought determined.

Celeste looked at the determined expression of Erza in confusion after she finished changing. "Is everything alright, Erza?"

"Yes! Come on! Let's introduce you to everyone!" She shouted enthusiastically, now having set her mind on helping Celeste to make some friends. Erza grabbed Celeste hand and dragged her outside.

"Eh?! Erza, please wait!" Celeste shouted nervously and bit on her lip before she was standing right in the lively guild hall of Fairy Tail.

"Everyone shut up and listen!" Erza shouted at everyone with an authoritative voice. Everyone grew silent at that and stared in their direction.

Celeste stiffened at that nervously and considered fleeing as she felt like a deer in headlights but Erza still had a too firm grip around her arm for her to be able to do so.

"That's our newest guild member, Celeste! I want you to treat her with respect and kindly!" Erza told everyone seriously, but stars appeared around her head like if she was a proud mother, even when Celeste was only two years younger than her the redhead felt the need to take her under her wing. "Anyone who messes with her, will have to deal with me understood?!"

"Wow. A new hottie joined our guild." Wakaba whistled impressed.

Macao nodded in agreement. "Tho, looks like Erza took her under her wing. Let's just hope she doesn't end up like her…." They both shuddered at the thought of a second Erza.

"Isn't that the girl that was injured?" Levy asked as she looked over to Erza and Celeste.

Lucy just sweat dropped at Erza's antics. "This poor girl. Erza is overdoing it with her introduction. I would be so embarassed."

"Oi, Erza, what the hell?! It should be me who introduces her to everyone!" Gray shouted at her as he appeared next to them and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder, who was just overwhelmed by the stares.

"Master entrusted me with her, so it only makes sense for me to introduce her." Erza told him seriously.

Lucy just face palmed at that. "Do I see that right and Erza and Gray are arguing about who introduces her to everyone?! They are just making everything worse."

Levy nodded in agreement with a sweat drop.

"….LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia shouted all of the sudden as a dark aura surrounded her and she glared at Celeste after seeing how much Gray seemed to care about her.

Lucy started to sweat at that and sighed. "…Talk about overreacting…"

"Yo!" Natsu just shouted towards them with a smile as he ignored the bickering Erza and Gray.

"Natsu! What's going on?" Happy asked him as he flew towards him.

Natsu just shrugged at that but sat quickly down by the table. "Gray just found his little sis and is now going crazy. I mean, he's arguing with Erza! Erza! He's totally turning crazy, Happy!"

"Wha? Little sister?" Lucy asked in utter surprise and looked back to the girl. "Now that you say it those two really look alike. But why did he never mention a sister?"

"….Imouto-sama?" Juvia asked in awe as she stared at Celeste. She has to introduce herself to her immediately!

"Well, the ice pervert thought his sister died so that's why he never talked about her I guess." Natsu explained to Lucy with a shrug as he started to stuff himself with meat.

Happy chewed on his fish while flying in the air above Natsu. "I guess that explains why Gray was so upset at Deliora back then."

"I guess so…" Lucy said thoughtfully and looked back to Gray, Erza and Celeste with a small smile. _'I'm glad for Gray that he found his little sister.'_

_Meanwhile, an unknown man entered Magnolia…_

A brown haired, very well built man of average size just entered Magnolia. He had a three-day stubble covering his chin and the most beautiful red, ruby colored eyes anyone has ever seen. A little scar graced the left side of his chin, making him look even manlier. The man was walking confident through the streets with a playful smirk on his lips. He was noticed by a lot of woman he walked past because of the fact that he wasn't wearing any shirt so showing off his tanned skin and well-built chest. The red loose trousers he was wearing only strengthened him being noticed. The man's black shoes looked quite expensive what the fact of his silver chain necklace with a ruby in the middle of it only exaggerated.

Jus then, the man noticed a group of some young women fawning at him while stopping everything they just did.

His smirk widened at that and he casually stopped to run his fingers through his hair and take a look at his silver watch around his wrist. _'Still enough time left…' _He then looked at the direction of the women and winked at them charmingly.

The girls squealed at that while blushing brightly.

The man smirked almost carnivorous like before he made his way towards the group of women. _'Guess I can have some fun before doing my duty.'_

_Back in the Fairy Tail guild…_

Celeste blushed slightly as the stares on her intensified through Erza and Gray bickering next to her. "…Erza, Nii-san. Can you please stop… You're making me uncomfortable…"

Gray and Erza both stopped at that.

"Oh, I apologize Cel." Erza said sincerely.

Gray nodded in agreement and laid his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just start with introducing you to our closest friends, **imouto**!" He almost shouted the last word to make it clear to everyone that they better keep their hands of his sister.

Macao and Wakaba started to sweat at that.

"Great… Another hottie joined and now we can't even fawn over her because she's Gray's little sis." Wakaba told Macao in pity.

"It's really a pity but well… I prefer to live." Macao agreed with his friend.

Meanwhile, Erza and Gray lead Celeste towards the table where Natsu, Happy, Juvia, Lucy and Levy were sitting at.

"Everyone, that's my little sis Celeste." Gray introduced them to her just as she reached the table.

"Nice to meet you." Celeste nodded politely, and her short greeting sounded cold because of the fact that she was very nervous. She sat down between Erza and Gray so the two wouldn't start to bicker again.

"Yo, Cel! Nice to see that you have our guild emblem now!" Natsu smiled at her after having spotted the guild mark on her chest… totally not haveing looked at her boobs before even noticing it… no uh… "That's my partner Happy!" He pointed at his flying cat.

"Aye,sir!" Happy shouted cheerily in agreement as he landed in front of her on the table. "Nice to meet'cha."

Celeste's eyes widened at that and she stared at the exceed in awe. "Wow! You have wings and can fly?! That's really awesome! I never meet a flying cat before, so it's really cool to meet you Happy!" She shouted cheerily, surprising everyone as her coldness and akwardness seemed to vanish into nothingness after she saw Happy. "What do you like Happy?"

"I like fish! Uh! Do you have any?" Happy asked her.

Celeste blinked at that before smiling softly. "No, I sadly don't have. But if you want to I can catch you one later, 'kay?~" She asked him cheerily.

"Yatta! Thank you~ You're super nice, not like Lucy, Celeste!" Happy shouted happily as he flew in the air again.

"OI! What is that supposeed to mean cat?!" Lucy protested at that.

Gray shook his head, having figured his sister would love Happy because animals were always here soft spot. But also , he kind of didn't like how well his sister seemed to get along with Natsu.

Juvia just was staring at Celeste in awe. _'Gray-sama's imouto…'_

"Lucy, right? Nice to meet you. Erza told me a lot about you." Celeste nodded at Lucy politely, but the tone of her voice was back to being cold because she has to warm up first to her. As long as she isn't sure if she can fully trust her, she can't allow herself to warm up. It's like a protective mechanism of her.

Lucy blinked at that before smiling nervously. "Oh really? I hope it were only good things."

"Yes, don't worry." Erza nodded very seriously at her not really making Lucy believe what she said.

"Ehehehe…" She laughed nervously before smiling more friendly at Celeste. "Anyway, it's really nice to get to know you. I'm still kinda a newbie myself, so let's figure things out together sometime if you want to."

Celeste looked at her in surprise before she nodded with a small, but warm smile after she felt no malicious, evil or cunningness coming from Lucy. "I would gladly do that." She told her more friendly, making Lucy smile in relief.

"Hi, I'm Levy. It's nice to see that Gray still has some of his family left. If you ever need any help with finding books about certain topics or figuring something out, you can ask me." Levy told her cheerily.

Celeste perked up at that and smiled at her softly. "Thank you, Levy. If it doesn't make you any trouble, can I borrow a few books about ancient history, if you have any?" She asked her shyly.

Levy's smile brightened at that, always one to appreciate fellow book lovers. "Sure! I will search for some right away. I would like to talk with you about that topic someday." And with that, the little blue haired girl stood up enthusiastically and was on her way to search for some books for Celeste in her personal library.

Celeste looked after her in surprise. "…She didn't have to do it right away."

"That's Levy-chan for you." Lucy told her with a fond smile before looking with a sweat drop at the very nervous Juvia. "Ehm… Everything alright? Don't you want to introduce yourself as well, Juvia?" She asked her.

"Juvia… Juvia doesn't want to mess up the introduction! It's important to leave a good opinion!" Juvia almost shouted at Lucy, making the blonde haired mage flinch in surprise.

Gray blinked at that. "Oh, yeah right. Cell, this is Juvia, one of our newest member." He introduced her quickly after seeing the former phantom lord member made no sign of introducing herself first.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you then Juvia-"

"Juvia is glad to finally meet you, Imouto-sama! Juvia wants to be good friends with you so Gray-sama doesn't have to worry about us not liking each other!" Juvia suddenly shouted out and interrupted Celeste while bowing to her.

Celeste blinked at that before looking at her sweatdropping brother in confusion. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Nii-san. Why didn't you tell me?"

"G-Girlfriend… Kyaaaa!" Juvia blushed heavily before she fainted.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Gray shouted at his sister, flustered that she would assume something like this.

Celeste blinked at that, more confused. "I don't understand but alright."

Natsu laughed loudly in amusement at that and laid an arm around Celeste's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Me too, me too, Cel. Seriously ice princess, you two should get a room-"

"Hands of my sister, squinty eyes!" Gray glares darkly at the fire dragon slayer.

"What was that, pervy popsicle?! You wanna fight?!" Natsu asked him dangerously.

"Bring it on, flame breath!" And with that the two started to brawl.

Celeste raised and eyebrow at that and looked at Lucy and Erza questioningly. "Are they always like that?"

"Aye!" Happy said cheerily just as Mira placed a plate with fish before him and the exceed started to munch on one happily.

Lucy just sweat dropped and sighed. "Yes. They act like this all of the time."

Celeste smiled softly at that. "I see. They are best friends huh?"

Erza nodded at that with a small smile. "Indeed."

"…I wouldn't exactly refere to them as that." Lucy mumbled with a sweatdrop before smiling cheerily. _'Celeste really fits in well.' _

"Here's your cake, Erza." Mirajane told her with a cheerful smile as she placed the cake in front of her.

"Thanks, Mira." Erza nodded at her before happily digging into the cake. Ah, she just loves cakes~

"I'm Mirajane by the way, but you can call me Mira." The white-haired mage introduced herself to her with a kind smile. "Can I bring you something to drink or eat?"

Celeste bit on her lip, stunned by her kidness and quickly shook her head. "No, thank you Mira…. I- I don't have any money to pay…"

"Just order, I will pay for you Cel!" Gray shouted towards her before having to dodge a stool being thrown at him by Natsu.

"Only real man join in a fight!" Elfmann shouted as he joined their brawl with a battle cry.

"Alright, you bastards, let's have a good fight!" Cana shouted as she threw the empty barrel of alcohol away and joined the fight.

Celeste's sweat dropped at that. "It's quiet…lively here, huh?"

"Yes. Now order something, I can also pay for you, Cel. And as soon as we found you a place to stay, we will go shopping and then on a mission to get some money for you. I believe you also need money for your rent, isn't that right, Lucy?" Erza asked her calmly.

"AHHH! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Lucy shouted in panic and slumbed forward, depressed.

Celeste blinked in surprise before actually giggling amused. Her giggles sounded so beautiful through the guild hall, that everyone actually froze for a split second after listening to it. Well, that was everyone except Natsu, who succeeded in punching Gray in the face, who then stripped and the brawl was on once more.

"In our guild everyone is considered family, so you don't need to pay today, alright?" Mirajane told her kindly with a cheerful smile.

Celeste nodded at that, overwhelmed by the feeling of warmth that was in this guild. "Thank you very much…" She whispered out, barely audible. "I would like a green tea then and something spicy to eat if it makes you no problems."

"Coming right up." Mirajane smiled at her before she was on her way.

"Something…"

"…Spicy?!" Gray and Natsu muttered out as they haltered in their movement of punching the other.

"Pfft… Now they are shocked." Happy tried not to laugh.

Lucy just sighed at them while Celeste looked confused. "What is the problem with that?"

"Cel, how- Why- You can't eat something spicy!" Gray shouted at her immaturely. "What about ice cream?! I thought that was your favorite?!"

"Hehehehe… Maybe she now hates cold things." Natsu snickered teasingly at the ice mage.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Then come at me!"

Aaaand their brawl continued once more.

"I'm done." Lucy sighed in fondness.

"Pfft… Gray is jealous at Natsu because his sister likes Natsu better~" Happy trolled Gray.

"Huh?! Wha?" Celeste just asked utterly confused, having no idea what they were talking.

A tick mark appeared on Gray's head at that. "Shut up!" He snapped at Happy and used his ice mage to turn Happy into a ice clump.

Erza just ignored them while eating her cake. "Yes, let's make a fun girls day! First Cel, Lucy and I will go appartment hunting, then we will go shopping for some clothes and decorate Celeste's new home and then we're going to have a fun sleepover! It's going to be great!" She started to ramble with stars in her eyes.

"Why are you deciding that all on your own?!" Lucy whined at Erza.

Celeste just smiled at them amused, still quiet a bit overwhelmed, but slowly getting used to the atmosphere and warmth of the guild.

"Oi, don't destroy the new guild hall!" Makarov just shouted as the brawl escalated more and more. "This kids really will give me a heart attack someday…" He mumbled to himself.

"Ah, brighten up master." Mirajane smiled at him cheerily while preparing Celeste's food.

Gajeel, who was sitting in a dark corner by himself, sneered at the brawl. "There are so immature." He then looked over to Celeste and narrowed his eyes at her. _'Something is weird about that girl… She feels familiar… No, not she feels familiar her magic feels familiar… Weird.'_

Celeste blinked and looked in Gajeel's direction before receiving the food and tea from Mira.

_A few hours later, in a little motel on the outskirts of Magnolia…_

The brown haired man from earlier sighed in content as he slowly stood up from the king sized bed. He looked around the dimmed room, searching for his red trousers.

"Don't go yet, Pharzuph-sama~" The five women, he had picked up earlier, whined at him and one actually hugged him around his torso to get him to stay.

"Sorry ladies, but I have things to take care of." He told them in his silky, alluring voice before he suddenly cracked his neck and smiled evilly. "As much as I'm thankful for the fun we had, I can't allow you to live."

The five women's eyes widened in fear as they saw how he…transformed.

Pharzuph's brown hair grew longer and darkened to black. He grew a bit higher and his eyes turned completely **black**. There was no pupil, iris nor humanity in his eyes anymore. It was just pure black and evil. Huge, black feather-wings sprouted on his back before he smiled gruesomely at the women covering in fear. The teeth in his mouth were extremely pointy and sharp.

Before the women could even scream, Pharzuph already jumped at them and bored his teeth into their flesh.

_Five minutes later…_

Pharzuph cracked his neck after he transformed back to the brown-haired really handsome man. "Well, what a pity… They would definitely had made some good demon offsprings. Sadly, I'm not here for that reason. Though, I have to thank you for boosting my power." He wiped the blood away from his mouth and took on his red trousers, lucky for him it had the same color as blood and so blood stains weren't able to be seen. "Why am I even bothering to talk to you…. You're all already dead anyway." He laughed before taking on his shoes and socks and was on his way out of the motel, leaving behind a massacre. _'Now, let's find our cute little Half-Angel~ I hope she's as pretty as Abbadon promised me she would be.'_

_Back to the guild…_

Celeste smiled softly as she listened to Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Happy talking to each other, for once feeling at peace and so safe and happy like she hadn't felt in years. However, that feeling didn't last for long as she felt a shiver run down her spine and a really dark, bad and evil magical presence popped up for a split second in Magnolia. She bit hardly on her lip at that as she felt extremely nauseous. _'….Looks like one of them is already here. This isn't good. They are serious when they send a lord of the underworld here this quickly…' _Celeste clenched her fist underneath the table and shot a look at her brother as well as the others, who she slowly started to consider friends, knowing that what soon would come could bring all of them in danger. Especially because she didn't know **which one** of the lords were sent here.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 3. How did you like it? :) I really hope you enjoyed how Celeste interacting with the other Fairy Tail members. But the peace is not lasting for long, because a dangerous foe is on his way to her….**

**Anyway, I hope you're excited for the next Chapter! Look forward to some happy moments, fighting, escalation and overprotective Gray! XD See you then and have a fabulous day.**

_Reviews_

_'dulcetly_': lmfao, juvia had me dying this chapter. erza too, and just overall everyone was downright hilarious; i can't wait to see more interactions between everyone! and that cliffhanger tho.

**True. xD I can't wait to write more about the interactions between everyone as well...even tho it's sometimes quiet hard to get the charactee right and don't make him/her too OOC, bur I'm trying best. For the cliffhanger... Well, I can't help it, sorry. Sometimes, I just need to put a cliffhanger on the end because let's be real... No matter how much we hate them, they always make us want to read/watch more. XD**


	5. Every fun has to end sometime

Chapter 4- Every fun has to end sometime!

* * *

Celeste tried to hide how uneasy she was feeling, and luckily for her, it worked as Gray just thought she was being nervous and awkward like before.

Natsu finished what had to be about his fifth plate with food and jumped up enthusiastically. "Alright! Now…. Fight me Celeste!"

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted at him angrily while everyone else just sighed, being used to Natsu wanting to fight everything and everybody.

Celeste looked at him in surprise, being ripped out of her thoughts and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, but I don't use my magic on friends. It isn't right."

Natsu whined at that. "Oh come on, Cel! Just a little fight doesn't hurt somebody!"

Celeste narrowed her eyes at that. "I'm not in the mood Natsu…"

"Natsu, stop it." Lucy huffed at him.

"Yeah, stop bothering Cel." Gray told him angrily.

"Please!" Natsu insisted but as Celeste didn't answer him he just stormed towards her with a battle cry as fire lit up on his fist. "Then I will make you fight me!"

Celeste glared at him at that and in not even a second, she had taken out one of her magical darts. "…. I said…. I'm not in the mood…." She told him coldly before Natsu froze as the dart was bored into the wall behind him….having grazed his hair and just by an centimeter missed hitting him right in the face.

The whole guild went silent at that.

"…" Natsu started to sweat at that as he stared at the magical dart in shock…feeling quiet some magic in this dart as well as feeling really threatened by it for some reason.

Celeste then just drank the rest of her green tea, as if she didn't just had almost hit Natsu with a dart in the face. "…..Next time Natsu... I'm not going to try and miss you." She told him with a cold, scolding glare.

"…." Natsu paled and started to shiver slightly. "AYE, SIR!" He shouted nervously as he raced towards Lucy and hid behind her. "…She's just as scary as Erza…" He mumbled out.

"….." Gray smirked proudly as he got over his surprise. "You rock, Cel. That was awesome. You scared the crap out of Natsu."

Erza smiled satisfied and nodded. "Great achievement indeed."

Lucy just sweat dropped, sweating nervously. "….She's a monster as well isn't she…."

Celeste blinked at that before looking shyly onto the table. "..Oh, sorry about that Natsu… I-I didn't want to scare you, I'm just on edge and nervous that's all…" She mumbled out in apology as she realized what she just did.

Natsu blinked at that before smiling slightly. "Nah, it's alright. I shouldn't have pushed you that far. But that was kinda cool! What is in these darts? I felt some odd threat coming from them."

Celeste smiled in relief and took out another dart. "I made these darts myself. They contain a small amount of my magic as well as some of my blood. With those, it's more easy to wipe out demons because angel blood is deadly to them and it's poisonous to etherious demons. Also, my magic gives it a speed boost so its almost impossible to dodge them."

Erza nodded at that impressed. "Interesting. Your aim is also really good."

"…D-Demons?! A-Angels?!" Lucy just stuttered out…lost.

Gray smirked at that. "You have a lot to learn Lucy."

Lucy started to sweat at that. "….I'm not so sure if I want to do that…"

Celeste just smiled softly as everyone started to explain to Lucy and Happy what was going on. She then stared thoughtfully at her scarred right arm that was visible and felt really uncomfortable showing it. She needs to cover it up or something.

"Alright! We need to find somewhere for Celeste to live! I suggest that…" Erza started to ramble out in excitement.

"Isn't that obvious? She will stay with me!" Gray interrupted her easily.

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "No, she will not! She's a young woman now Gray! I can't just let her stay with men like you! She should stay in Fairy Hills with me and the other girls!"

"Oi, what's that supposed?! I'm her brother, so of course she should stay with me!"

"Ehm…everyone… Please don't argue about something like this…" Celeste mumbled out nervously, but there was no stopping them anymore.

"Well, how about she stays with me!" Natsu just laughed, joining the party.

"No!" Erza and Gray both snapped at him, for once having the same opinion.

Lucy just sighed. "There they go again…."

"Aye, sir!" Happy just said cheerily.

"There's nothing cheerful about that, cat!" Lucy huffed at him.

Celeste bit on her lip before deciding on something. "You two, stop!" She spoke up, surprising both her brother and Erza. "I-I… As much as I like you guys… It's still a lot to get used to…everything here. That's why it would be better for me if I could have my own apartment maybe…"

"Cel… If that's what you want, of course." Gray told her sincerely. "It's not like I can't visit you there."

Celeste nodded thankfully at that.

Erza smiled in agreement. "That's fine as well of course."

Lucy's eyes widened as she remembered something. "Oh! If I remember it right, the house owners next to where my home is are searching for a tenant."

Celeste looked at her in surprise. "Really? You think they would let me rent it…" Before she could even finish her sentence, Erza had grabbed onto her and Lucy's arm and dragged them outside.

"Yes! Let's do this! We will rent that apartment for you and then go shopping! After that, we will help you decorate everything! And then we will have an amazing sleepover!" The red-haired mage shouted in excitement.

"Oi, Erza, wait a moment-" Lucy tried to calm her down, but no use.

Celeste just smiled softly, even when she was still overwhelmed by the warmth of this guild…. She already doesn't want it to be another way.

Gray and Natsu just looked after them with a sweat drop.

So, in a mere matter of 20 minutes, Erza was able to get the apartment for Celeste. The three girls now looked at the furnished rooms that are going to be Celeste's new home. The apartment was medium sized and comfy. A little entrance hall was the first thing they saw as they entered the apartment before it lead into a big living room with white and chocolate brown furniture. There was a big couch in the center of this room and a huge bookshelf covering almost a whole wall. From the living room, you could walk into the kitchen and bathroom. The kitchen was a pretty standard one, with enough space for one or two person to stand in. The bathroom was a chic and big, light room with a huge bathtub and a shower on the side, as well as with the usual standard bathroom things. A huge window wall was giving them a perfect look into the garden of the house owner and was the perfect sight to relax to when taking a bath. A bit secluded from everything then was the bedroom. It was a little smaller than the living room and could be reached from the entrance hall. A king sized, comfy bed with light purple bedsheets and curtains by two huge windows made Celeste already feel at home.

"Wow… This apartment is really amazing." Celeste said in awe. "These huge windows everywhere are gorgeous. I like that I can stare out to the sky at every moment in time."

Lucy nodded in agreement. "For me personal, it would have too much windows creeps could look into… But it certainly seems like your type of apartment Celeste."

Erza smiled at that as stars appeared around her head….while she jumped around on the bed. "Yes! This apartment is the best thing we could get for you! It's already perfect, but we need to buy some décor and clothes for you! Ah, I can't wait! Let's do this already!" She jumped off the bed in excitement.

Lucy sighed fondly before smiling. "Sometimes you're way too excited over something like this. But I agree, let's go shopping! I'm sure we will find you some amazing clothes here, Cel."

Celeste smiled at that warmly, a smile that could light up a room and making it feel more warm, welcome and happy. "Sure. I'm really happy you two are helping me with this. I don't think I would have been able to get this done all by myself…." She told them gratefully, and because she was being so happy and glad to have found friends, she totally forgot who was searching for her.

And so, the three girls enjoyed their shopping trip, especially Erza and Lucy had fun dressing Celeste up in different type of clothes and squealing about how cute and pretty she looked. Erza actually ended up spending a lot of her money for Celeste, making Gray's sister feel a bit uncomfortable but Erza just shrugged it off as friendship gift.

After having made a successful shopping trip, Lucy lead them into her favorite décor store and they searched for some great additions for Celeste's apartment as well as buying some food and groceries for later today.

So, as they arrived back at Celeste's new home after having a lot of fun, they helped her decorate her new apartment as well as preparing some food.

"Ah, this day was so much fun! We should do that again tomorrow!" Erza said happily while Lucy painted her toenails.

Lucy just sweat dropped. "Actually, after spending so much money today we need to go on a mission first…. Or maybe three missions…. Otherwise I'm going to get kicked out." She whined as she remembered that she still doesn't have enough money for her rent.

Celeste smiled at that apologetically as she ate some popcorn. "Sorry about that. I will try to pay you both back as soon as I can."

"What are you saying?! You don't need to pay us back!" Erza shouted fiercely and jumped up…even when it was a careful jump because the nail polish on her nails was still wet.

Lucy nodded seriously in agreement. "Yes. This is the least we can do for our new friend."

Celeste looked at them in utter surprise before smiling happily as tears gathered in her eyes. "Thank you so much…."

Erza and Lucy smile softened at that….well…before Lucy suddenly was thrown to the ground as Erza hit her with a pillow. "TIME FOR A PILLOW FIGHT!" The red head shouted way too excited and threw a pillow in Celeste's direction, who just dodged it with a surprised look.

Celeste smiled softly as they ended up having a full-blown pillow fight…. Even when they had to clean up the feathers after this, it was a lot of fun. She never in her life had so much fun before and it has been a long time since she had been this happy.

After another while of just chatting, enjoying some food and speaking about future missions, Lucy and Erza fell asleep sprawled over her new bed. Celeste looked at them with a fond expression. "….Is this what it's like to have friends?" She asked herself with a small smile as she watched them sleep peacefully. She then shook her head and looked outside her bedroom window at the stars in the night sky, not being able to fall asleep. After all, she lived years and years with only the bare minimum of sleep, so now to fall asleep for a long period of time was not something she could do. The light of the moon and the stars illuminated her face, making it look eerily mesmerizing. Her one golden and one green eye gleamed softly as she started to imagine how many friends she can make in Fairy Tail. The long dark hair that framed her face only accentuated the fact of her almost otherworldly beauty.

However… Unknown to her, hungry eyes were watching her already, captured by her unique beauty and scheming a cunning plan of ruining everything for her.

_The next day…_

Celeste woke up as she heard loud mumbling coming from inside her apartment….male voices. She jerked up at that in alarm and almost would have punched Natsu, who was very close to her face and staring down at her. "….Natsu...?" She mumbled in surprise and blinked.

Natsu smiled at that as he leaned back. "Yo! You're awake."

Gray showed up behind him and smiled at his sister softly. "Good morning, Cel. I hope this idiot here didn't wake you up."

Celeste just blinked and rubbed her eyes. "No, it's alright…. But how did you two get in here? The door was locked." She narrowed her eyes at them, especially at her brother.

Gray started sweating at that and looked away. "….We have our ways…"

"The window was open so we climbed inside." Natsu told her easily.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

Celeste just sighed fondly at that and looked over to the still sleeping Erza and Lucy. "Well, I don't mind you being here, just don't break in the next time and just knock. I will make us some breakfast then… because how I can already tell from your expressions just now, you did not eat anything before coming here."

Gray rubbed the back of his neck at that. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry for making you trouble."

Natsu just smiled brightly at that. "You're the best Cel! We will wake them up in the meantime." He pointed at Lucy and Erza with a mischevious expression that gave Gray not a good feeling.

Celeste smiled softly and nodded. "Sure." She told them before walking towards the kitchen.

Natsu then got closer to Lucy…. And started tickling her bare feet. "Wakey, Wakey Luce!"

"….Hmm?" Lucy opened her eyes at that….before noticing it. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APPARTMENT?!" She snapped at him angrily as she kicked him against the wall.

"Owww." Natsu mumbled out as he got down.

"W-Wait… This isn't my apartment…. Oh." Lucy shouted surprised as she remembered where she was. "Oops…. Sorry Natsu." She smiled nervously while Gray sighed fondly.

"…Care to explain how you got in here, Gray, Natsu?" Erza asked them darkly as she appeared behind the ice and fire wizard.

"…." Gray and Natsu both just gulp.

Lucy started sweating. "…..Good luck you two!" She shouted as she rushed outside the room.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed as he flew after her.

"Traitor!" Natsu shouted after his cat before shutting up at Erza's murderous look.

_A few moments later…_

Celeste looked worried at Natsu and Gray who both got a huge bump on their head. "What happened?" She asked them in confusion as the five Fairy Tail mages were sitting by the table and eating the breakfast Celeste had prepared.

"Nothing…." They both mumbled out after giving Erza an angry side-look. Lucy just sweat dropped, knowing very well what happened.

Erza just ignored them while happily eating the food. "This is really good, Cel. Where did you learn how to cook this well?" She asked her intrigued.

Celeste smiled softly while sipping calmly on her tea. "That is for me to know and for you to never find out."

Natsu pouted at that. "But now I wanna know it really bad."

Celeste giggled at that, her beautiful laughing seemed to brighten the room.

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted in agreement with Natsu before looking at the angel known as Gray's sister. "Do you have another fish for me?"

"Oi, Happy. You already had three." Lucy scolded him.

Celeste just smiled. "Oh no, it's okay. Of course you can have more fish, Happy. I bought them for you after all."

"Waah! Thank you~ You're so much more nicer than Lucy!" He shouted happily and flew towards her before crashing her in a hug.

She just smiled fondly and petted his back, neither noticing nor caring that Happy had pressed himself against her chest.

Gray's eyes twitched at that and he looked like he wanted to freeze Happy once again, but then Natsu snitched some food from his plate and the two started brawling.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza just glared at them darkly after being hit by some food.

Natsu and Gray froze at that in fear. "Sorry!"

Celeste smiled fondly while Lucy sighed.

_A few moments later…_

"Thank you for the fun sleepover, Cel! We seriously need to do that again sometime!" Erza shouted way too enthusiastically as the five said their goodbyes to Celeste for now.

Lucy sweat dropped. "Yes, but first we need to get my rent money together!" She whined out.

Celeste smiled softly at that. "…Of course."

Gray nodded thoughtfully. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us back to the guild?"

She shook her head at that. "No, I…ehm… I want to go take a shower, but of course I will come to the guild after that."

Gray still looked worried at that but Natsu just smiled. "Sure! Maybe we can fight today once you're back!" The fire dragon slayer smiled at her excited.

Celeste blinked at that before smiling teasingly. "….Maybe."

Natsu's eyes widened at that, having expected her to say no. He smirked excited at that. "YOSH! NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"I bet that Cel will win." Erza said easily.

Gray nodded. "Of course Cel will be able to beat the flame brain."

Happy thought about it for a short moment before nodding as well. "I also bet on Cel!" He said cheerily.

"Oi, that's mean you know!" Lucy huffed at them.

Erza looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So you want to bet on Natsu?"

"…Okay, no. You're right." She said with a sweat drop as she watched the overly enthusiastic and currently fire spitting mage.

Celeste just giggled. "See you later then, minna."

The five Fairy Tail mages waived at her in goodbye before they walked back towards the guild. Celeste closed the door behind her and sighed. She looked around her new apartment with an unreadable expression before smiling slightly. "….I really have found friends huh… I'm glad but also….." She shook her head sadly, knowing she was dragging them into a lot of intense stuff.

"Ah. What am I doing?! I'm finally happy and now here I am overthinking things." Celeste smiled to herself and shook off her uneasiness. She went into the bathroom and looked outside the huge windows that was covering almost one entire wall. Celeste smiled cheerily as the sunrays touched her skin through the window glass before she started to undress herself and turn on the shower, not noticing the red eyes that were watching her from the shadows of the garden outside.

_Meanwhile, with Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray…._

Natsu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed something.

"Huh? Natsu is something wrong?" Happy looked at him in confusion.

"My scarf! I FORGOT MY SCARF!" The fire wizard shouted in panic before racing back to Celeste's apartment.

"Oi…. MY SIS IS SHOWERING YOU JERK!" Gray snapped at him angrily and stormed after him as he noticed what would be bound to happen.

Erza just blinked at that and Lucy sighed. "Should we go after them?"

Erza shook her head softly. "I don't think something will happen when Gray is there. Let's just get back to the guild for now."

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed cheerily and so the three continued on their way.

_Back to the unsuspecting Celeste…._

She hummed silently to herself while washing her long dark hair, just flinching slightly in her movement whenever the hot water touched the scars on her right arm. After she was finished with washing her hair, she sighed in content as she turned off the water. Just as she was about to step out of the shower, she suddenly felt warm breath tickle the back of her neck. Her heart dropped at that and she bit on her lip before slowly looking back in fear.

"Ara, Ara~ Who would have expected that you are this beautiful…. Judge of Heaven. I probably should have expected it, knowing the fact that you're an angel…. But my expectations still were more than fulfilled~" Pharzuph purred out as he was standing directly behind her, his red eyes gleaming dangerously.

Celeste spun around to him in alarm and aimed a punch at his face, but the Fallen Angel easily blocked her attempt.

"Hey…. Don't be so hasty here…. You don't want to hit me right…?" He whispered to her as he looked right into her eyes with his gleaming ruby ones.

Celeste froze at that as the already handsome man in front of her started to morph into someone with even more attractive features. She closed her eyes and bit on her lip until she tasted blood before her eyes shot open again, her golden eye softly gleaming as Pharzuph just looked like his usual human form to her.

Pharzuph smirked at that. "…Oh? So you were able to dispel my high-level charm magic? That makes things way more interesting..." He took a step forward to her.

Celeste gritted her teeth and stepped back, but her back hit the wall behind her already. "…..You have to be Pharzuph….. Fallen Angel of Lust and a Lord of the Underworld….but more commonly known as Incubus…" She started to sweat slightly as she told him that to keep him distracted. She looked around for her weapons, but even when she was near her clothes…. Because of the sleepover she had taken off her weapons and they all were laying in the living room…

Pharzuph smile grew more dangerous at that. "Oh, I'm flattered, my dear~" He started to run his finger over her cheek, making her flinch. "It would be such a waste to kill you off, no matter what Abbadon thinks, I think you would make for some great experiments with such unique beauty…."

Celeste bit on her tongue at that and narrowed her eyes….. If she has no weapons…. She needs to fight with her physical strength alone…or use her magic. But the Fallen Angel before her was a lot stronger…. So she just has to wait for the right chance to strike… She needs to stay calm and concentrated now…

Pharzuph narrowed his eyes as he noticed how she tensed and pinned her with his hands to the wall in a quick movement. "….Do you know what an Incubus does, angel?" He whispered into her ear.

She just glared at him at that, but had honestly no idea.

"My, my…. How innocent." Pharzuph laughed amused at that before he froze.

Celeste's eyes widened as she heard the loud voices of Natsu and Gray coming from her living room. She gritted her teeth at that in panic and clenched her fist, ready to attack the Fallen Angel.

Pharzuph just tsked at that before in a way too quick movement, started to choke Celeste. "….I wouldn't try to attack me now, Judge of Heaven…. Or do you want anything to happen to these two…." He pointed at the door to the living room with a dark smile, while Natsu's and Gray's voices grew louder and sounded like they were arguing about something.

Celeste bit on her lip at that and closed her eyes…. The last thing she wants is to drag her brother and Natsu into this… But also… "…Fine. If you promise you won't hurt them, I will do what you want." She told him seriously through gritted teeth.

Pharzuph blinked before smiling and letting go of her throat. "That's a good angel. Now-" And before he could even react, Celeste kicked him hardly in the stomach… White and golden magic surrounded her foot and made the Fallen Angel gasp for air before he was thrown back and crashed loudly right through her window.

Celeste sank to the ground while breathing heavily as the shattering glass alarmed the two Fairy Tail mages in the other room. She quickly got back up on her feet as she saw how a pissed off Pharzuph stood up while dropping his human disguise.

"Oi! What's going on?!" Natsu shouted as he burst right into her bathroom.

"Cel!" Gray shouted worried and pushed the fire wizard out of the way…. Just to freeze when he did not just see his sister standing there completely naked, but also saw the creature that had crashed through the window. His blood run cold and he started to sweat heavily at what he was seeing.

Natsu's eyes widened and he also froze in shock when spotting Pharzuph.

"….You did it now, Judge of Heaven…. I offered you an easy way out of this…. But now…. **I WILL KILL YOU!"** He growled at her as he showed her his very pointy and spiky teeth while his hair started to float in the air behind him. His complete black, inhuman eyes seemed to burn with rage and lust for flesh as he stared at her. Pharzuph spread his complete black feather wings and shot towards her.

Celeste narrowed her eyes seriously and concentrated, ready to use her magic if she really has to.

Natsu was able to break out of his shock stance at that and narrowed his eyes. "_Karyuu no….Tekken_!" He roared angrily as flames lit up on his hand and he charged at the Fallen Angel.

"Natsu, don't!" Celeste screamed at him in shock.

Natsu just roared, a kind of furious look in his eyes and Pharzuph frozen for a split second.

"…You are….!" The Fallen Angel said in surprise before being hit by the attack and crashing right through the wall.

Natsu huffed at that angrily and glared after Pharzuph who spread his wings and flew away.

Gray was able to get ripped out of his shock and rushed to his sister's side. "Cel… Are you okay?! What happened?"

Celeste just looked at Natsu thoughtfully. _'When Pharzuph said that… he didn't mean that Natsu was a dragon slayer… I felt it as well…. For a split second…. He seemed demonic…..' _She shook her head and sighed at the mess in the bathroom. "Yes, I am okay… I shouldn't have let my guard down this easily…"

Natsu huffed and turned around to her as well. "Who was that guy anyway?! Geez, he sure was weird but cool looking-" He then froze as he noticed she was naked and blushed. "…." He stared at her.

Celeste just blinked at that, oblivious. "…What? Something wrong?"

Gray paled at that before punching Natsu and throwing his shirt over his sister, so covering her up. "LOOK AWAY AND DON'T STARE FLAME BRAIN!"

"OH, YOU WANNA GO ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu asked him darkly as the two glared at each other.

Celeste sighed as she took Gray's shirt on. "No fighting you two. We have more things to worry about. Like fixing my bathroom for example…." She looked at them scoldingly as she pointed at the mess around them. "My landlord is not going to be happy about that, so lend me a hand here you two."

Gray sighed at that in defeat and Natsu rubbed the back off his neck as he looked at the hole he made in the wall. "Hehehe… Yeah, we are gonna help you."

She smiled at that. "Good. You can start already while I go and change into some other clothes…. And this time I can't forget my weapons…"

Natsu and Gray just looked after her as she walked off before sighing at the mess.

"Why do we have to help clean up…" The fire dragon slayer grumbled while making sure his scarf is secure around his neck.

"Stop bickering and let's just do what Cel said." Gray grumbled at him as they started to clean the mess.

* * *

**Hey guys! So, that was Chapter 4. How did you like it? :3 Looks like Celeste slowly gets settled down in Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoyed her interactions with everyone, even when the fun didn't last for long with Pharzuph stepping in…. Looks like Celeste really brings trouble to the guild, even when she tries her best to not drag them all into it. Also, I still don't really have decided on the pairing/ pairings of this fanfiction…. So feel free to suggest some pairings with Celeste you would like to see the most. Pairings that are already in consideration are Natsu x Celeste, Laxus x Celeste and maybe (and the pairing I'm the most unsure about, but it seems interesting) Acnologia x Celeste. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are intrigued for more! :D Have an amazing day and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
